La niñera especial de Kazui-chan
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: En estos años de relativa paz rara vez he sido llamado, pues usualmente son más necesitados mis otros compañeros. Ahora es mi tiempo de actuar.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

Seguramente me recuerdan, o quizás no. En estos años de relativa paz rara vez he sido llamado, pues usualmente son más necesitados mis otros compañeros. Sí, los presuntuosos esos que conforman parte del escudo de reversión, no yo.

Tras la derrota de ese charlatán bigotón, pasaron años sin que fuera utilizado. Mejor dicho, sin que fuese utilizado al máximo de mis capacidades (no es como si realmente alguna vez pude tampoco, debido al carácter de mi ¨dueña¨) y, cuando finalmente se me invoca, ¡es para algo totalmente contrario a mi función!

Pero no, a esta mujer que tengo por maestra y ama, se le ocurrió que me sentía algo excluido y, desde que nació su niño, usó distintos métodos para persuadirme con el único fin de hacerme cargo de su protección.

Fue desde entonces me encargado del cuidado del mocoso.

—¡En serio, mujer! Ese niño es un peligro andante, es todo lo contrario de ti, ¡todo lo que toca se muere!

—Entiendo, Tsubaki —me contesta ella, alejando la vista de una cazuela llena de harina, porque se le ha dado por preparar pasta cacera—. No tienes que ir si no quieres, puedo decirle a Shun-Ou que...

—Ese rubito habla mucho, ¡no puede ser silencioso!, se le pondrá a conversar —reniego, ella siempre utiliza ese truco de querer relevarme de la supuesta responsabilidad que me ha dado—. Si lo sigue él, los otros humanos creerán que tu hijo está loco.

Y así me despido, saliendo rumbo al parque el cual es el destino de ese pequeño cabeza de naranja. Tengo suerte de que la mujer sea buena ocultando su presión espiritual, ya que por lo tanto lo soy también y me puedo desplazar a mi antojo.

Al llegar a la plaza, el Kusogaki* se queda maravillado con... Los pluses.

Me pregunto por qué siguen tantos en el parque. ¿Es que les ha dado por hacer una reunión de muertos?, ¿o es muy flojo el encargado de la ciudad? También hay que tener en cuenta que el idiota de Kurosaki ¨está¨ ocupado, o dice estarlo.

¡Ese bastado! ¡És ÉL quien debería velar por el bienestar de su hijo, no yo, mierda!

Sí, sé que tres de los humanos (o humanos de alguna clase) con gran cantidad de reiryoku (aunque cinco contando a par de viudos, doce agregando a los de la tienda de Urahara y catorce agregando a los Vizard) viven en esta ciudad. ¿Pero acaso por ello ese Kurosaki naranja debe descuidarle?

Sí, sé que él reconoce que su crío es súper—poderoso.

¡Bien que el Kusogaki ahorcó a dos mini-hollow, con cada mano, todavía siendo un bebé de dos años!* Que vaya a saber uno cómo es que las serpientes se transforman en hollows, o por qué los hollows tienen forma de serpiente.

El punto es que, el Cabeza de naranja Jr., no ha cambiado nada desde bebé. Bah, puede que sea porque no es muy grande tampoco, sigue siendo un crío a fin de cuentas.

Poderoso y todo, no pasa de los cinco años de edad y seguro apenas se ha dado cuenta de que quema el fuego también.

Y aquí me tienen, observándolo tomar distancia del grupo de plus aparentemente amigables, feliz de la vida, yendo hacia una zona que limita con el inicio de un pequeño prado.

¿Ven lo que digo? Miren si con su fuerza inhumana (y posiblemente in—shinigami), el crío deforesta la zona ¿a quién le echan la culpa entonces? Estoy ahorrándoles dinero a la familia. Lo sigo desplazándome lo más velozmente, entre el follaje, pero sin cerrar mis alas a mi alrededor.

Al verlo detenerse y agacharse, lo contemplo medio oculto detrás de una roca.

¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo!

—¿¡C—Cómo? ¡Eso es un ave hollow! —grito, desde mi sitio, al niño que ni se percata de mi presencia y se aleja en busca de otra criatura similar que ha aparecido.

Vuelvo a espiarle.

—¡ES UN PERRO HOLLOW!

Me acerco aún más, esta vez sí me ha visto y me sonríe a modo de saludo.

—¡Mira, Tsubaki! —señala a los hollows detrás suyo—. Hice nuevos amigos.

Nuevos amigos el monstruo idiota de Yammy, ¿no puede ser más natural y verlos como una amenaza?

—Kusogaki, esos son hollows. Los hollows son peligrosos sin importar su tamaño —le informo.

Su cara se queda estática, como procesando la información. Voltea el cuerpo y al volver a virar me enseña sus manos, con esa sonrisa que considero boba y no tierna.

—¿Qué hay de este? ¡Es lindo!

—¡ES UNA LAGARTIJA HOLLOW! —exclamo exasperado—. ¡Obviamente es malo!

Al parecer solo ve con luz negativa a los hollow gigantes y no a los de este tipo.

—¿Y este? —habiendo dejado la lagartija a un lado, me enseña algo aún más pequeño.

—Oh, una mariquita... Eso no es— ¿¡CÓMO ESTE BICHO LLEGÓ A SER UN HOLLOW TAMBIÉN!? —al verle con un hueco y una diminuta máscara blanca, interrogo más a mí que a él, porque sé que el niño no tiene respuesta alguna para darme.

—Esto... —en realidad, luce como si la tuviera—. Creo que la vi en la patita del perro y cuando la toqué, la aplasté... —me informa—. Tal vez me guardó rencor y por eso se volvió así —plateó el niño.

¿No puede estar **un día** sin meterse en problemas?

Es por eso que soy el más adecuado para este trabajo, los otros solo saben defender y regresar el tiempo y, de momento, este niño jamás ha requerido algo de eso. Por el contrario, un compañero de pelea es mejor, sobre todo cuando uno de los dos se rehúsa a luchar.

Será mejor que elimine a los hollow... De preferencia cuando el Kusogaki no mire, no vaya a ser que lo haga llorar por deshacerme de sus ¨amigos¨ y deba llevarlo el camino de regreso envuelto en mocos.

Ahora, es momento de actuar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llevar estos animales hollow a casa! ¿¡Me oíste!?

—¿Por qué? ¡Ve como te miran! Parece que ellos quieren ser tus amigos, Tsubaki.

—¿Amigos? Esas cosas me miran amenazantes. ¡Pon esa lagartija y esa mariquita en el suelo, Kusogaki!

Los otros miembros del Shun Shun Rikka están sobrevalorados. Quien más agobios se ha llevado, a lo largo de nuestro nacimiento y la mayor parte de nuestra vida, siempre he sido yo.

* * *

 **Notas Cool...**

*Kusogaki: Maldito mocoso

*Basado en Hércules: Según los mitos él mató serpientes del mismo modo.

* * *

 **N** **egación, negación, negación. ¿Lo notaron, no? Este Tsubaki se muestra muy duro, pero sabemos que es tierno en cierto modo. Como aquel momento donde Orihime llora por verlo a salvo, después de que lo reviven, y él le hace la de Rukia. O sea, patear para animar (C:)**

 **Considero que todas las hadas quieren a Kazui y lo quieren cuidar, pero que es Tsubaki quien más cercano es a él. Digo, Orihime podría haber dicho "Shun-Ou y los demás" pero dijo "Tsubaki y los demás". Ashahsh, me hizo pensar lo que escribí, ya ven. Tan negador nuestra hadita guerrera (xD)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
